FC Porto
FCポル |image= FC Porto Vitalis logo.svg.png|Logo |nationality=Portuguese |position= |other_names=''Azuis e brancos'' (Blue and whites) Dragões (Dragons) |first_appearance=''Road to 2002'' ch.44 "The Late Man" |birthday = 28/9/1893|occupation = Football Team|relationships = Draco (Mascot) Sérgio Conceição (Coach) Jorge Nuno Pinto da Costa (Actual Principal) Benfica and Sporting (Principal Rivals) NewBalance, MEO and Super Bock (Sponsors)|current_level_1 = The Highest|current_team_1 = The Best Team Ever}} (FCポルト, FC poruto) is a Portuguese sports club based in Porto from Primeira Liga Futebol Clube do Porto, better known as FC Porto or simply Porto, is a Portuguese multi-sport club based in Porto. He is best known for his professional football team, which currently plays in the Premier League, the most important competition in Portuguese football. Founded on September 28, 1893, it is one of Portugal's "three great" clubs, along with Sporting and its big rivals Benfica. The club has never been relegated from the league since it was established in 1934. The team's nicknames are "dragons", the name of the mythological creature that can be seen on top of the club's coat of arms, or "blues and whites", which is based on association with the colors of the main equipment. Its supporters are called "portistas". Their home football matches are held at Dragão Stadium, which opened in 2003 and has a capacity of 50,035 seats, which replaced the former Antas Stadium. For the modalities, it is at Dragão Caixa, with a capacity of 2 179 seats, that plays roller hockey, basketball and handball. FC Porto is the most successful club in Portugal with seven international titles. FC Porto is one of the most successful Portuguese clubs in terms of the total titles won by the professional football team, with a total of 76 officials. Internally, he has won 28 Premier League titles, 16 Portuguese Cup titles, 4 defunct Portuguese Championship titles (a record with Sporting) and 21 Cândido de Oliveira Super Cup titles (another record). FC Porto became, after Benfica, the second team in Portuguese league history to complete two unbeaten seasons, namely in 2010–11 and 2012–13. Also in 2010–11, FC Porto scored the biggest point difference between the champion and runner-up (21) in a three-point win system, achieving their second quadruple at the time (four titles in one season). Internationally, Porto have won seven European and world titles, a record in Portuguese football: the European Champions Cup and the UEFA Champions League in 1986–87 and 2003–04, respectively; the UEFA Cup and the UEFA Europa League in 2002–03 and 2010–11, respectively; the European Super Cup in 1987 and the Intercontinental Cup in 1987 and 2004. It is the only Portuguese club to have won the last three competitions, and to achieve a continental triple: domestic league, cup and European title (2002–03 and 2010–11). . In addition, he was a finalist in the 1983–84 UEFA Cup Winners' Cup and 2003, 2004 and 2011 editions of the UEFA Super Cup. FC Porto is currently in 10th place in the UEFA club ranking and 15th in the IFFHS world ranking. Rivalries: Rivalries with Benfica: The rivalry between Lisbon and Porto was already felt before the existence of these two clubs, for example with their ways of life and their inhabitants. In 1931, FC Porto lost 3–0 to Benfica, in what was their first official match and consequently gave the first win of the Portuguese Championship to the Lisbon club. Nevertheless, an 8–0 win against Benfica was achieved in 1933 for the same Portuguese Championship, and was the biggest win the Portistas have ever achieved against them. However, this match generated many protests from Benfica, as the club had not been informed about the change in the time of the game. At the end of the game, two players from Benfica assaulted the head of the Portuguese Football Federation, and both were suspended. After the second leg, the two clubs broke up until 1935, when the two clubs returned to peace with a friendly. With a two-time championship in 1939–40, among other titles, FC Porto was losing influence in national football, thus isolating the "big three of Lisbon" in the fight for football titles, since, after all, handball was dominated by blue and white. In 1943, FC Porto was defeated 12–2 in the football league in what was, and still is, the biggest defeat ever against the eagles. In spite of everything, the friendship between the two was deepening more and more. Proof of this was the invitation to Benfica for the inauguration of Estádio das Antas in 1952, and two years later the role reversal.But the peaceful relationship was not over, so FC Porto admitted Benfica as honorary member of the club , after accepting the invitation. FC Porto was also elected honorary member of Benfica on March 11, 1955, for the same reason. Benfica dominated national football, overtaking Sporting, who had dominated national football for a few years, and began to be internationally recognized with the winning of the two European Champion Clubs' Cup, and their presence in several finals of the same competition. the club the status of "biggest club in Portugal". But with the arrival of Jorge Nuno Pinto da Costa and José Maria Pedroto to the Porto club, the story was reversed and the rivalry was getting stronger with the achievements of FC Porto, both nationally and internationally. In 1986–87, when FC Porto were about to sign Ademir from Vitória de Guimarães, Benfica diverted the player to Luz. In fact, the following year FC Porto hired two players from Benfica, and consequently both clubs severed institutional relations. "The Classic", as a consequence of FC Porto's domination, not only nationally but also internationally, and Sporting's decline, had become Portugal's biggest rivalry to this day. In terms of statistics, FC Porto faced Benfica in a total of 232 games in football, winning 89, drawing 57 and Benfica winning 86 in official competitions. The player with the most games against Benfica was João Pinto, with 51 matches played. The three athletes with the most goals against their rival were Fernando Gomes, Pinga and Monteiro da Costa, each with ten goals scored. As for the number of titles, Benfica has 82, six more than FC Porto. Rivalry with Sporting: The rivalry between lions and dragons began in the very final of the Portuguese Football Championship, in which FC Porto beat Sporting 3-1, giving the title to the blue and white club. From there, the lions severed relations with the portistas. Later, in January 1924, leaders of both clubs sealed the peace with the Soares Junior Cup. In the end, they won Sporting 2–1, where, even before the game, presidents of both clubs exchanged flower branches. In 1936, FC Porto beat Sporting 10-1 in the First Experimental League, in what was, and remains, the biggest win over Lisbon. The following year, again for the Experimental First League, Sporting returned the feat and beat FC Porto 9–1, becoming the biggest defeat ever against the lions. The golden age for Sporting began in the 1940s, becoming superior to FC Porto for many years. Jorge Nuno Pinto da Costa had become the new president of FC Porto in 1982, and the roles were reversed, enriching FC Porto's record with national and international titles. FC Porto are now favorites whenever they face Sporting at home. On June 5, 2013, Sporting announced that it would again sever institutional relations with the club. In terms of statistics, FC Porto have faced Sporting 225 times, winning 81 games, drawing 63 and losing 81 in official competitions. The player with the most games played against Sporting was Virgílio, with 39 games played. Pinga was also the player who scored the most for Sporting, with thirteen goals scored. Regarding the number of titles, Sporting has 49, 27 fewer than FC Porto. Emblem: In 1906, the first cube emblem was created, consisting of a blue soccer ball with the initials "FCP". Later, at the General Assembly on October 26, 1922, the new FC Porto symbol was approved, designed by graphic artist and club player Augusto Baptista Ferreira, better known as "Simplício". This new logo represents a symbiosis of the old emblem with the weapons of the city of Porto. The blue ball represents the oldest sport in the club. D. Maria II assigned arms to the city of Porto in January 1837: a quartered shield with the royal weapons (seven castles and five corners) in the first and fourth quarters, and the oldest weapons of the city of Porto. In the second and third quarters, a heart, which represents the legacy that D. Pedro IV left to the city. Hence the presence of the weapons on the club logo. The Necklace and Grand Cross, of the Old and Very Noble Tower Order and sword of Loyalty and Merit Value, from which the respective medal hangs, are witnessed around the Arms. Finally, the Ducal Crown and the black dragon of power belonged to the ancient weapons of the Lords Kings of these Kingdoms, on whose neck is a ribbon with the word Invicta, the name D. Maria II gave to Porto. Material and Sponsors: Jogadores Atualizated a 29/7/2019 Principal Team: Category:Portugal's clubs